With the development of information technology, the technology of creating a home network in a home to manage and control a plurality of load devices collectively has been receiving attention in recent years. In particular, the growing awareness of energy issues has raised the need to install a power management device and keep track of the power consumption and the like of each device in the home as in a home energy management system (HEMS) (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1). There has been demand for technology of, in such a control system, managing and controlling the plurality of load devices in the home using an information terminal device such as a smartphone rapidly spreading among individuals.